Viria
Viria Rhyme is a character in the Crimson Daybreak series. She first appears in the spin-off story, Crimson Daybreak: Half-Wings. Appearance Viria is a beautiful woman with long pink hair, painted nails and golden eyes. She wears a long white dress with red trims with a sash around her waist. Under her skirt, she wears high white stockings and heels. As an angel, she has two feathery wings on her back. She is often seen holding a mysterious binded book and wields a golden, jeweled staff. Personality Haughty and somewhat vain, Viria acts like a high-class lady at all times and is not afraid to show off her looks. She is often seen flouncing her hair or filing her nails when bored. Around men, she has a tendency to flirt and tease them with coy words. Like most angels, she looks down on humans and sees them as an inferior species. Viria treats most demons with disdain, but has a playful, sororal relationship with Chisoku, Dreymeil and Eclipse. Early Life Viria was one of the elite angels who directly served under 'Him'. She and her younger sister, Melary, lived in peace, watching over the world below for many years. However, when Melary fell in love with a human man and ran away from heaven, Viria was sent to retrieve her. Unfortunately, she arrived too late, as her sister was killed by the man who would soon become the King of Demons. Swearing revenge, Viria abandoned her duties as a holy angel and sacrificed one of her wings to remain in Reflection, waiting for the day when she would encounter this man again. Crimson Daybreak: Half-wings Sometime after Viria abandoned her duties as a guardian angel, she came across Chisoku, Dreymeil and Eclipse during their journey in Crimson Daybreak. The demonic overlord was sick at the time and Viria attacked him while he was weakened. Using a barrage of magical spells, she trapped the demons in a cage of holy magic. Unfortunately, Eclipse dismantled her spells and used a sleeping spell to knock her out. Viria later woke up at an inn with the demons, who were still in disguise as humans. Chisoku had decided to spare her, due to her resemblance to Melary. Reluctantly, Viria explained her purpose to them, and the fact that she is unable to return to heaven anymore. They decide to help her find a way to return to the ancient Sky Labyrinth. The demons use Eclipse's dracolich to reach the clouds and confront The Tamer, who had also been trying to reach the holy city. The man reveals that he is using the Books of Fate in the labyrinth's library to change his own fate, and to control the people of Reflection. Viria and the Demons are forced to work together in order to stop him. Using a combination of both Holy and Dark Magic, Viria and the Demons are able to defeat the Dragon Tamer. However, Viria is still unable to return to the Ethereal Plane without her other wing. During a private conversation on the labyrinth castle's roof, Viria asks Chisoku if he had truly loved Melary, and he confesses that he regrets what he did to her. He shows Viria a single feather that he kept of Melary's. Upon touching the feather, Viria receives a vision of her sister and is overcome with emotions. When Chisoku gives her the feather, Viria's other wing is healed due to her connection to Melary being restored. Viria asks the demons if they would like to change their fate while they still have the chance. They decline and remain adament on defeating 'Him'. Viria parts ways with them, but secretly becomes their guardian angel for the rest of their journey. Demon Hunt Viria makes a cameo appearance in Demon Hunt as part of a hidden easter egg in each of the demons' paths. While Cisaya is exploring Xsainu Castle, if she happens to match a hidden jewel with a bound book, Viria appears to prevent her from reading the book. She tells Cisaya that there are things the boys do not remember about themselves, and that it's up to Cisaya to prevent them from making the same mistakes twice. She then disappears in a flash of white light. Sol Occidens in Sol Occidens, Viria appears as the game's narrator and player's guide, often providing tips and hints through dialogue messages. As a result, it can be inferred that she is watching over X along with the other Xsainu Demons throughout the events of the game. Trivia *Viria is the only Non-Playable Character who appears in almost every game in the series Category:Characters Category:Crimson Daybreak Category:Demon Hunt Category:Sol Occidens Category:Crimson Daybreak Redux